everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Swords and Tomes
Summary: The Hunters are asked to round up a group of brigands in South Veremora, but end up finding out about a plan decades in the making. (We open up on the Hunters at a train station in a desert. A young woman with thick black curls, gray eyes, and wearing purple robes, is flipping through a book as she talks to them.) Nyla: Alright. You're already in the town, we think the brigands are hiding at Sweetmor Falls, and you already know everything else. Nia Troy: I thought we were supposed to be guarding the prince and princess's birthday party. Nyla: Yes, well, the brigands are here now, and the queen's decided that protecting the town is more important than just guarding a birthday party where nothing is going to happen. I mean, nobody dares to touch Queen Alexia's babies. Yang Hou: I thought they were sixteen. Nyla: First, they're technically still fifteen, and second, she could care less, they are always her babies in her heart. Alright, you know everything, off with you. (She waves the Hunters away. They look at each other, confused, before heading to the town. Nyla waits until they're gone, then grins. She strokes the tome gently in her hands) Nyla: That should buy me a few days at the least. More than enough time. My lord, you will finally be free of this accursed tome and take your true form in the perfect vessel...Tis the least I could do as your last follower...the cult maybe gone but I swear to help you achieve your goal.... (The tome growls a little bit. Nyla smiles evilly. Meanwhile with the Hunters. They are patrolling around the town. Setsuna's eyes flash yellow.) Setsuna Mikoto: '''Guys,....I sense something. A dark presence. And I see, the prince, his body melting away and a beast of malice and blood forms. This...this is all just a decoy! I knew I sensed something from that Nyla! '''Hunters: '''WHAT?! '''Nia Troy: '''So, she thinks she can play us? Well if she plays dirty then why don't we fight fire with fire? '''Hinoka Kodomo: Sooooooo...how do we do that? Are we going to melt someone else's body? How will that help? Nia Troy: 'No 'Noka, I got plan. Talia, Eigou, Hachi, Kagami, Shade, Valeria, Jewel. I got something for ya'll. '''Talia Reflection: '''I'm listening.... '(Cut to that evening. The brigands come riding into the town. But they can't find anyone. The town is essentially deserted. They look around trying to find loot but are empty handed. The Hunter's are hiding in one of the buildings watching the whole thing.) Brigand 1: 'That's weird. Just yesterday there were people running and screaming around. '''Brigand leader: '''The queen must've evacuated them. Best bet they're hiding out at the train station. Come on! '(Suddenly the street lights all go out. The brigands pull out their weapons and flashlights.) Brigand 2: 'Show yourselves! '(Kagami walks out of the shadows in a traditional dancer's garb.) Brigand leader: 'A child? Well at least we can take a captive. And a rather beautiful one indeed... '''Kagami Nile: '''Yes, you may take me prisoner. But first let me perform the traditional snake dance for you. '''Brigand leader: '''Hmm...I like where this is going.... '(Hachi, in his snake form slithers out and coils himself around Kagami's leg. Kagami begins dancing fluidly and gracefully, wowing the thieves with her flexibility. She then goes upto each of them and puts Hachi around their necks and she spins away for a bit. Hachi uses his fangs to implant tiny nano chips in their skins.) Brigand 3: 'Heheh that tickles! '(He is then put around the brigand leader's neck.) Hachi Nile: 'You'll have a real shock you perv! '''Brigand leader: '''IT SPEAKS?! '(Shade presses a button on his phone, causing the nano chips in the brigands' necks to deliver electric shocks. Kagami throws down a smoke bomb and disappears.) Kagami Nile: 'NOW! '(The Hunters all start firing at the brigands. The brigands recovered from their shock and attempt to deflect the bullets. As they are occupied Yoruko, Yang, Akihiro and Adam created a cage of fire, trapping the brigands.) Brigand leader: 'WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! '(Jewel steps out of the hidden tunnels under the city with the citizens. The Hunters then jump out of the building they're hiding in.) Nia Troy: 'Caught like birds in a cage...how pathetic. '''Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Yes, how pathetic. '''Brigand leader: '''EXCUSE ME?! '(Valeria begins to use her charmspeak.) Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: 'It is so pathetic to think that you can get yourselves trapped. Now please tell me who hired you and what is going on. '''Brigand 3: '''It was Lady Nyla, the Queen's aide. We were meant to be a distraction. Once the prince of the cursed bloodline receives the tome, he will become a vessel of an evil spirit known as Karane. '''Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''See? How pathetic. Working for a mere aide just to be distractions. When you can have more? Join us, we promise you half of our earnings from this mission. 300 thousand for you all each to be exact. What do you say? '''Brigand leader: '''We're in. '''Nia Troy: '''Wonderful! Now let's go crash a party, literally! '(They open a portal and the team head in. Meanwhile at the opulent ball being held for the twins the guest are all mingling and chatting. Ethan and Pearl are with their friends. The queen clinks her glass with a spoon.) Queen Alexia: 'Thank you all for coming to this wondrous event. Now, it is time for the prince and princess to open their gifts. '(Nayla approaches them with the tome.) Nyla: 'Your highness, this tome is a rare artifact. Full of poems and spells that are only fit for royalty such as yourself. It is the best I can offer you, my future king. '''Prince Ethan: '''Thank you Lady Nyla. '(He reaches for the tome in her hands. Almost there, she thought. Suddenly a portal opens and the Hunters and brigands crash into the party. Adam does an epic leap and snatches the tome before the prince could touch it. He uses his heat powers to incinerate it, turning it into a pile of ashes. As it burns a shrill scream is heard from it. Setsuna quickly splashes it with holy water, destroying Karane and the tome. Nyla falls to her knees she picks up the wet ashes and she screams in anger.) Queen Alexia: 'What...was that?! '''Nyla: '''NOOOOOO! MY LORD! YOU'VE KILLED MY LORD! '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''You mean the demon you worship? '''Nyla: '''YOU WILL PAY! '(She lunges at Setsuna but Nia blocks her attack, kicks her down and restrains her.) Queen Alexia: 'Guards! Take Lady Nyla away and sentence her to death! '(Nyla is dragged off. Everyone calms down. Yoruko calls Micaiah.) Yoruko Senju: '''Aunt Mickey, can you come down for a bit. We need you to do something. '''Prince Ethan: W-wait, I'm confused, what just happened? Princess Pearl: Yeah! I wanna know too! Setsuna Mikoto: '''We just saved you and your kingdom. I've sensed it from the very beginning, that your bloodline is cursed. Over the years it got stronger and thus made it perfect to host an evil spirit. And Prince Ethan is meant to be the vessel for an evil entity named Karane. Who was confined to the tome that we destroyed, I destroyed Karane completely with holy water. Without a host he is vulnerable and can be killed by holy or blessed objects, in this case the holy water. '''Prince Ethan: Wait, I...I'm...AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (He grabs at his chest, a horrified expression on his face. Pearl turns pale.) Princess Pearl: Do I have it too?! Trifa Liang-Mania: 'Don't worry you won't have it much longer. '(A portal opens and Micaiah steps out of it.) Micaiah Altina: So what did you need me for? Yoruko Senju: Hi, Aunt Mickey! So, you're an incredibly powerful mage, and since you're so powerful- Micaiah Altina: Yoruko, can you just say it? Yoruko Senju: You need to uncurse a guy. Micaiah Altina: Oooookay, I can do that- Yoruko Senju: And purify his entire bloodline. (Micaiah's jaw drops.) Micaiah Altina: Y-Yoruko, you're asking for something impossible! Blood curses can only be undone by the caster! Setsuna Mikoto: 'And he's dead! I can't sense him anywhere! '''Adam Beetle: '''That's because he was executed. I looked into the official records before the mission and it mentioned that some crazy magi got the axe for trying to the curse the royal family. But he succeeded. Obviously. '''Micaiah Altina: '''Well, if he's dead we can't undo it. But I can purify and nullify most of it's effects. You will still have it but it is much weaker and would continue to become weaker after each generation and eventually end completely at some point. '''Queen Alexia: '''Even if we can't rid the curse completely now, as long as it will be completely nullified at some point that's more than enough. But how are you going to do that? '''Micaiah Altina: '''By using this. '(Reveals a crystal sword.) Micaiah Altina: 'Once those who have the curse are pricked by it, much of the curse will be purified and most of its effects would be weakened or nullified and, as I've said before, the curse would get weaker after each generation and eventually end. I need all relatives to the Royal family who are still viable to have children to be pricked. Your Majesty, rest assured it won't hurt. '(Ethan and Pearl both sweatdrop.) Princess Pearl: You go first. (She shoves Ethan ahead.) Prince Ethan: What?! No, I'm not getting stabbed by that! Trifa Liang-Mania: 'I'll do it for you! '(She grabs the sword and grabs Ethan by the arm and pricks him with it. He screams but realizes that he doesn't feel anything even as blood is drawn.) Prince Ethan: 'It...didn't hurt...I felt nothing! '''Micaiah Altina: '''That's cuz it's a magic sword. It is designed to purify not for pain. '''Princess Pearl: '''Alright then...Just hope this ends quickly. '(She shuts her eyes tight as she is also pricked by the sword. Soon all members of the Royal Family have been pricked.) Nia Troy: 'What are you gonna do with Nyla? '''Queen Alexia: '''Don't worry about her, she'll be dealt with. Right about now. '(A gong sound is heard, Setsuna's eyes turn yellow she turns to the queen and nods. Everyone looks at each other and realizes what just happened to Nyla.) Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: 'Well um...that's one way to get rid of someone. '''Queen Alexia: '''Now, everyone. Don't we have birthdays to celebrate? '(Everyone cheers and the screen fades black. The post credits scene shows the after party. The Hunters and the prince and princess's friends are raving to the music. Yoruko and Trifa are taking selfies when Ethan strolls up to them.) Prince Ethan: 'Hey there ladies... '(Trifa and Yoruko look at each other confusingly.) Prince Ethan: 'Wanna dance? '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''I'm out. '''Yoruko Senju: '''I have boyfriend who I'm engaged to. '(The two walk off to join the other girls. Ethan sulks. Foxx pats him on th shoulder.) Foxx Otur: 'I feel your pain bro. '(The screen fades black for the final time.) Category:Fan Webisodes